


V is for Velociraptor

by Rinkafic



Series: Lorne Parrish Alphabet Soup [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing Dinosaurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	V is for Velociraptor

“Are you gonna leave the collar on?” Evan asked, staring at the leather around David’s neck.

David’s hand went up to touch the black collar. “I was, we’re on leave and I don’t usually get to wear it during the day in the greenhouse. Why?”

“I dunno, it doesn’t go... I mean, they didn’t wear collars.” Evan waved a hand around and then dropped it when David just stared at him. “What?”

“It’s a game, Ev. Suspend your disbelief a little. We’re pretending, so pretend I’m not wearing it if it bothers you.” He crossed his arms over his bare chest. “I’m not taking it off.”

“Fine.” Evan relented. “I’m going over there behind the bushes to count, you go hide and I’ll stalk you.”

Rolling his eyes, David nodded and then watched Evan romp off towards the woods that bordered his mom’s ranch. He was indulging Evan’s fantasies on this vacation away from Atlantis, and one of them was to recreate the games he had played as a kid, with a much more adult theme. Thus, he was running around bare assed naked in the yard. Luckily, the Lorne’s closest neighbor was miles away.

He debated going in the opposite direction than Evan, but figured that was the logical thing, so he quietly followed Evan. He crept along, pushing branches aside until he saw where Evan was hiding his face against a tree, presumably counting to a hundred.

Pulling a branch over, David crouched down to wait, restraining himself from examining the flora around him. Evan finished counting and raised his head, looking around. He sniffed at the air and began to stalk jerkily along on the balls of his feet, holding his arms close to his sides. He was really getting into his role, David observed.

He could hear his partner crashing around in the trees, and every once in awhile he let out a feral screech. David held still, he held the belief that it was always better to hold position as long as possible when playing hide and seek. He could make a run for it if Evan go too close, which he would eventually, he was military, he had super-skills that David didn’t.

“Rar,” Evan grunted. “Arr, rar.”

David had to admit, he was cute when he let loose like this. Damn, until he got the scent, then he looked downright evil. David abandoned his hiding spot and ran towards the house as Evan chased after him. They had declared the patio to be safe haven. The walkways leading to it, however, were tar pits and had to be avoided or you got stuck in them and died.

Die five times and you lost the game. And the loser had to cook dinner. Since there were steaks defrosting, and David preferred how Evan grilled them, he had no intention of dying today. The loser also had to grant a sexual favor and David had a request in mind involving the hot tub and the video camera. He ran faster, zig zagging when he heard Evan behind him.

“Rarrr!” Evan screeched, and David felt his fingers brush against his back. He was that close! It was no use, running wouldn’t work. Abandoning flight for fight, David spun around suddenly and caught Evan against his chest as he crashed into him, tumbling them both to the ground. They’d fight it out claw to claw. He let out a screech of his own and went for Evan’s neck.

Evan flipped them over, and David flipped them back so that Evan was on the bottom again. Evan was kicking and wriggling and making a lot of pretty impressive sounds. They were both handicapped by the rule that they had to keep their elbows pressed to their sides.

Hissing and biting, Evan was trying his hardest to get loose, but David had him pinned. He grabbed Evan’s hands and pressed down, biting him lightly just above the collarbone and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He threw back his head and gave a roar of triumph as Evan pouted.

“You’re raptor meat! One nothing! My turn to hunt!” David chortled and leapt off Evan, running off to the counting tree.

“Hunch over more!” Evan called after him.

David stopped, drew his hands up and hunched over, pawing the ground with one foot. “Rar!” He cleared his throat and repeated more heartily, “Rar!” in a tone more befitting a velociraptor.

Okay, so maybe playing naked dinosaurs was kinda fun.

 

The End


End file.
